Crew Quarters
Solution This room is divided into 5 subsections, one for each of the crew cabins, plus the hallway. These will be referred to by number. #Enter room number 1 and get the Schrodinger's Cat Book. ''Also, pull open the folding bed and notice the left knee has been cut out.' #Enter room number 2 and get the Piece of Metal from the desk. Pull down the folding bed and notice the forearm is missing. #Enter room number 4 and get the Key Part from the desk. Pull down the folding bed and notice the left knee is missing. #Combine the Key Part and Piece of Metal to make a key, and use it to open the handcuffs preventing you entering room number 3. Enter this room and take the Box Cutter, then open the locker (this is the only locker that isn't locked) and take the Aluminium Foil. Also pull down the folding bed and notice the ripped body part. #Use the Box Cutter ''on the ''Aluminium Foil four times to get four different patterns. Go into room 1, pull out the drawer under the desk where the book was (below the shapes on the wall) and place the paper "with shapes" on that drawer to form 4 new shapes. #Repeat this process with "foil pattern 1" in room 2. This will give the number 4985. Enter this into the locker to open it and get the Cassette Tape. #Repeat the step 5 process with "foil pattern 2" is room 4. This will give the number 3472. Enter this into the locker to open it and get the Wallet and Coin. '' #Use the coin on the poster. You can scratch off the silver top and skirt if you want to, but what you ''need to scratch off are the pieces of jewelry covering the four body parts that were ripped on the beds. This will get you four symbols linked to numbers: star 6, circle 1, diamond 8, and triangle 9. #Repeat the step 5 process with "foil pattern 3" in room 3. This will get the word "LOCKER" which is useless. Put the Cassette Tape ''into the telephone answering machine. #Go to room 1 and pick up the phone. Press the button 2 at the ''top ''of the phone (not on the numeric keypad). Alice will answer and tell you that she is seeing 25** on the display of her phone. #Press the button 4 at the ''top of the phone (not on the numeric keypad). Phi will answer and tell you that she is seeing **92 on the display of her phone. #Dial 2592 to call Room 3 and cause the answering machine to play the cassette tape. It's a congratulations message from Zero, who tells you to look on the left hand side of the mirrors above the phone. You'll see the number 2652. #Dial 2652 and the tape player of the telephone will open, allowing you to take the Pin inside. #Look at the four symbols now shown on the drawer. They correspond to the four symbols from the poster. However, notice that the star and the triangle are the opposite way up to how you saw them on the poster, meaning that the numbers also need to be turned the opposite way up. This gives the number 1986. #Insert the Pin ''into the locker to enable the keypad, then type 1986 to reveal a monitor with the escape password. #To get the secret file, you must apply the same mirroring to 1986 that Zero did to 2592. Enter 9861 on the keypad and you'll get the file password. #Use the passwords to open the safe and collect the files, cards, map, key, and extra rules note from Zero. #Unlock the door with the key and leave. You found it! Archives Secrets '''Primary Chromatic Door' : There are a total of seven varieties of Chromatic Doors in the Nonary Game facility, one for each of the following colors: cyan, magenta, yellow, red, green, blue, and white. The Primary Chromatic Doors will open at a specified time. Participants can see how much time is left until the primary doors open by pressing the buttons on both sides of their bracelets. Secondary Chromatic Door : Severl conditions must be met by the group that enters the primary door in order for the secondary door to open: There must be two pair bracelets and one solo bracelet. The colors of all three bracelets must together form either the color of the door they are tyring to enter, or its complementary color. : That's kind of hard to remember, thought, so let's look at this instead: : Red + Blue = Open the magenta secondary door : Green + Green = Open the magenta secondary door : Green + Red = Open the yellow secondary door : Blue + Blue = Open the yellow secondary door : Blue + Green = Open the cyan secondary door : Red + Red = Open the cyan secondary door EU : Stands for "Erotic Units." : EU is a system developed to measure a combination of physical, emotional, and situation attractiveness. It ranges from 0 to 20, where 20 might be Marilyn Monrone and 0 might be Gilbert Gottfried. For the curious, Danny Trejo rates 16 EU. Just being "sexy" does not guarantee a high EU rating. : Not to be confused with competing systems of "hotness" or "sexability," the EU system weighs a number of factors, such as practicality, sustainability, emotional investment, and the bias of the observer. Women with a high EU rating have usually mastered the art of tease. Grandpa videos : A collection of...films that Tenmyouji has gathered. Their content isn't really explicit per se, but they sill aren't really appropriate for someone Quark's age. : It should be noted that the term does not imply the videos contain grandpas, or grandpa-like actors. Sigma's cat problem, part 1 : Sigma has a strange verbal (and possible psychological) tic which causes him to make cat puns whenever he talks about cats. The cause of this behavior seems to be an experience he had as a child. When Sigma was in preschool, there was a deserted house near his school that everyone called the Cat Mansion. He'd always loved cats, so every day he would visit the Cat Mansion and give the cats that lived theire some of his lunch. One day, he realized that he could understand what the cats were saying to one another. A magical black cat appeared, and told him that it had given him this gift in exchange for giving food to its fellows. "But," the magical cat said... : (To be continued...) Sigma's cat problem, part 2 : "You can never tell anyone about your gift," the magical black cat warned. "If you do, you'll be cursed." But young Sigma was so happy about his new-found ability that he slipped and told a girl about it, so the black cat cursed him. His curse was to speak only in cat puns for the rest of his life. Fortunately for him, a magical white cat came along soon afterward, felt the curse was a little too harsh and lessened it, so that he would only talk in cat puns when he talked about cats. And they lived happily ever after. Phone : A device that converts sound into electrical signals, and trasmits them over a wire so they can be decoded and played back on the other end. It's useful for speaking to people who are far away. The invention of the telephone is generally credited to Alexander Graham Bell in 1876, but there is a dispute in some circles as to whether or not this is the truth. : In the game, there is a phone in one of the cabins. It can't call outside the facility of course, but what if you try something like 5309 or 6969? : Other numbers might do other things, so give it a try. Category:Escapes